The PSOC Administrative Core will manage and coordinate all Center research and activities and serve as the liaisons between the Centers and the Network. The DFCI-PSOC has organized a leadership structure to provide expertise and fully support all initiatives within the DFCI-PSOC and PSOC network. The leadership consists of two PIs, Franziska Michor, PhD, and Eric Holland, MD, PhD. Support personnel consists of the Center Administrator/Education Director, Jessica Daniels, MA, who possesses strong project management capabilities. The PSOC leadership and support personnel, also known as the Administration, will work collectively to support and accomplish the proposed research projects, core, educational and training unit and, pilot/trans-network projects, and program evaluation. The Center Advisory Committee (CAC) will bring together investigators with expertise in both the physical sciences and the basic sciences to form a group of voting members. Specifically, the CAC will be made up of the following members: two physical sciences members, Franziska Michor, PhD (PI), and Rong Fan, PhD (core leader); two biological/clinical members, Eric Holland, MD/PhD (PI) and David Scadden, MD (Project 1 leader), a NCI representative, and two external advisors. The staff of the PSOC Administration is committed to provide organizational support and leadership to permit the research projects and core to accomplish their goals and to distribute the accomplishments of each PSOC lab among the PSOC investigators. As such, we have organized appropriate and effective administrative and organizational structures to effectively manage and coordinate all Center research and activities including overall organization, management and communication, trans-network and pilot projects, network activities, and resource sharing.